Screw the love notes!
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Crack couple info inside! For Maggie's B-day! Beast boy sucks at writing love notes, especially for Raven, so when he wishes on a Star and asks for help, some one comes to his rescue. Someone he'd never expect... someone outside of his continuity! BB Pov


Hi! I'm back again, with a lot to say! The Contest info will be after the story, but two things first

1: My updates on anything will lack somewhat, because my parents are restricting my time on the computers to the weekends…. So… sorry. I have all A's but that 82! *Sulks*

2: Now drum roll please!

(A hamster with a little red drum and sticks began to drum)

I say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE! I know not that many people are able to show up for your Sleepover, but this one is from all of your friends at table Six!

Oh yeah, I do not own The Teen Titans or Invader Zim, but I would kill to own either.

Now, I present to you….

Screw the Love Notes!

** "Aghhhhhh!" I tossed the 97****th**** paper ball at my green wall and it bounced down the wall and just barely missed the full trash can. I leaned back into my chair and leaned m head on the top of it as I stared at the ceiling in frustration. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought.**

** I've spent the last four hours writing and writing and writing, trying to come up with the perfect love note for her, for Raven. I let out a snort and pulled at my pointy ears that all of the chicks dig. Maybe Raven dug it too.**

**I spun around in my chair as I immediately pushed the thought out of my mind. She wouldn't like a short, green, pointy eared, guy who's also is handsome, funny (She said it!) , and overall heroic? I kept spinning and was thankful for Cyborg who had installed sound proof walls after Starfire and Robin got together.**

"**Cus' I don't want to hear them making out," He said, making Robin and Starfire blush. I was still spinning as I said out loud.**

** "Oh come on!" I thought about what Starfire and Robin had, and I wanted it to be the same for me and Raven. Rob and Star weren't very public about their affection, but it's obvious that they love each other. I've been able to see that since they first met. It's little things: Rob holds the car door open for Star with a smile that she returns, during movie nights Starfire curls up on Robin's chest and Robin holds her hand.**

** When I turn into a kitten even, and try to curl up in Raven's lap—she blushes, shoves me off and tells me not to do it again. It's unfair!**

** "How come Rob got 5 seasons AND a movie to tell Star that he liked her!" I stopped spinning by planting my feet on the ground. I came to a stop in front of my window, and outside where the stars were shining. One twinkled at me and I closed my eyes.**

** "Okay… how does it go? Tinkle tinkle wittle star, how I wond—no… that's not it." The chant popped into my head and I grinned and my fang stuck out. " I wish I may, I wish I might.." I paused, thinking about what I really needed.**

** "Let Raven fall in love with me tonight!" I stared hopefully at the stars, but they just twinkled at me. I sighed and began to berate myself for thinking that this would work when I saw a star began to grow. It grew bigger and brighter as it began to whistle. I backed up and away from the window as the star came closer and closer to the tower.**

** The star glowed green as it crashed into my room , leaving a hole in my wall. Pointing at the open window, I screamed "Come on! There's an open window, right there! Cyborg's going to kill me!" I was about to say more when something hit me. A shooting Star had just crashed into my room, leaving a dent in the metal and SOMETHING WAS COMEING OUT OF IT.**

** "Who are you?" A short little robot with an blue antenna, eyes and belly button hoped out of the creator with a grin plastered on its face. It wore a bright green dog suit that was zipped up to its neck. In its hand was a giant slushy. I stared at it as it trotted up to me and waved.**

"**Hi! I'm GIR!" I looked down on it; it was nice to be tall for once. I waved back.**

"**Um… Hi. I'm Beast Boy." I rubbed the back of my head. "Okay, what are you doing in my room?" GIR slurped on his Slushier. Loudly. He sucked and sucked and sucked until his cup was sinking into the straw.**

"**Um…. GIR?" He kept sucking.**

" **GIR?" Still he was sucking.**

"**GIR!" He stopped at my yelling and turned to me.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Why are you here?" GIR paused for a moment and then a light bulb appeared over his head. I'm not kidding; literally, a light bulb appeared over his head. He reached up with his hand and picked up the light bulb and shoved it into his mouth. After he ate it he said.**

"**Oh….. Yeah… Mi master says I have to leave him alone." My eyes darted around the room.**

"**Why?" GIR pushed a button on his hand and it played back a recording.**

"**GIR!" a sharp voice yelled. "I can't concentrate on destroying these stupid earth monkeys with you trying to force me to eat waffles! Go busy yourself with someone else!"**

** The recording ended and he looked back up at me.**

"**So, I'm here to make you look smexy for the birdie!" I kept staring down on the robot, how could it possibly help me? GIR looked fondly into space. "Then I can hang out with the ladies!" I stared down in shock.**

"**How come YOU can pick up chicks and I can't?" GIR developed a crazy gleam in his bot-eyes.**

"**Cus' I've got mi smexy form!" He zipped up the rest of his suit and his head was covered by a green dog face, huge, bulgy eyes and two black dog ears that were shaped like antennas. I raised an eye brow at him, and then smiled. GIR was cute like how Silkie is. I but I still didn't get it. GIR totted over to my window and jumped onto its frame. Soon as he leaned slightly out of it, he was greeted by enough screams to make me envious.**

**But soon as he zipped his costume back down, they stopped. I pointed at him. "How do you do that!" He grinned and his tongue stuck out just a little.**

"**Be like me !" And with that, he zipped up his outfit once again and leaned back out the window; the screams from fan girls resumed.**

"**Ohhhhhhh, Laaaaaaadies!" A car pulled up to my window, which confused me since, well—being on the top floor and all….. did I mention the car was filled with giddy girls, MY AGE? They giggled as GIR hopped in and gave him Tacos. He waved to me and then the car was driven away.**

**I just sat there for a minute—wandering if I had been hallucinating. But there was still a hole in my wall, and a dent in my floor. I let out an exasperated sigh and tried to become the dog thingy. At least he was green too. It took a few tries, but soon I shrank, my eyes got bigger and I had a urge to eat Tacos.**

"**Yes!" I practiced changing in and out of the GIR until I thought I could do it pretty easily. I then spent 15 minutes trotting back and forth my room and trying not to chicken out on telling Raven. Literally, when I get extremely nervous, I uncontrollably change into a chicken—what can I say?**

**Anyways, so after I caught my courage, I opened the door and strode down the hall way to Raven's room. I stood in front of Raven's door way; it looked like any other door way in the tower, but it seemed like it was menacing and oddly comforting.**

**I took in a deep breath and then let it out as I knocked on the door. At first, there was no sound coming from inside, "I wonder if she's in the common room…." But when I heard an loud sigh on a slamming of books, I knew she was in there. The door slid open slightly just so Raven could peak out.**

"**What do you want Beast Boy?" she droned which made me nervous enough to stammer. I backed away from her door a little bit as I held my arms out beside me and smiled.**

"**I-I want to show you this new f-form that I learned…" Raven raised an eyebrow at me and I added a little "Please." Raven rolled her eyes at me.**

"**Okay—go ahead and show me." I grinned; this was going well after all. I concentrated and closed my eyes as I switched into my GIR form. I head a tiny gasp from Raven and peeked out of my right eye to see her blushing AND smiling. She spoke softly.**

"**How did you know that a GIR was my favorite animal?" I shrugged my little furry shoulders and said in a squeaky voice.**

"**Wucky Guess?" Raven snorted with a smile.**

"'**Wucky guess', huh? Is this why you were in your room all day? Trying to form into this?" I slightly wandered how could something insane as GIR could possibly be Raven's favorite animal, but I didn't ask. This was the time when I took my chances.**

"**Wellz… " I began and eagerly watched for any reaction on her face. " I heard from a wittle Star that u always wanted to see one, and hadz learned about them on Azerath…" She looked surprised that I knew so much. **

"**So, reallyz… I learned how to shape this form for u. " She stared at me for a second as lots of feelings crossed her face. Shock, anger, happiness, curiosity and finally an expression settled across her face that I never recognized or even seen before. A look though, that I had seen on Star's face when she looked at Robin. She looked down on me, and scooped me up in her arms, and snuggled me.**

"**Thank you," she whispered, and she kissed me on the top of my head. I felt myself beginning to swoon. SHE- RAVEN HAD JUST KISSED ME! Not on the lips, but it was progress. I was so busy savoring the moment, that I barely noticed Cy's shadow coming down the hall and stopping at my door right on the opposite end of the hall.**

**A thought struck me: I had left the door open to my room. I heard Cyborg yell on the top of his lungs.**

"**DAMN IT BEAST BOY!"**

Okay, that was fun! I know I haven't wrote a RAE- BB story in a while, so sorry if I'm a little OC or rusty. I would LOVE to hear your feedback though! Now… FOR the contest rules!

**Basically, I'm doing a crack couple contest. If you don't know, a crack couple is a couple that not many people write about. Like BB-Star, that's a good crack couple. *hint hint***

**But instead of writing a big ol' list of couples you can do, instead, I'll write the ones you can't do.  
><strong>**COUPLES YOU CAN NOT USE!**

**BB and Raven**

**Robin and Starfire**

**Cyborg and Bumble Bee**

**Robin and Raven**

**Kid Flash and Jinx**

**Cyborg and Jinx**

**BB and Terra**

**That's the couples you CAN"T use. HEAR ME? You can have them as minor-in-the-background couples. That's it though. You can use any other couple you want, Gay or not gay.**

**BE CERATIVE! I want to see BRAND NEW COUPLES! Whip out the Trigon and Beast Boy dates! Whoot! Yeah! *ahem* Also, you can have villain couples too—just FWYI.**

**Your story rating, can be NO HIGHER than T for teen. Any higher, and I won't even consider your story. Plus, when you are done with your story and posted it—either Private Message me OR leave a review mentioning that you put your story up.**

**THE CLOSING DATE IS MAY, 30****th**** 2012. I will announce the winners, June 2. Come on guys, think outside the box! I want to see some brand new couples—stuff I haven't even thought of!**

**The 1****st**** place winner will be able to command me to write any couple with any one element into a one shot. Then you can let me off the leash and see what I come up with. Sounds like FUN!**

**So... I'll see you soon! OH, and….**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAGGIE!**

**-KKA**


End file.
